


The Detective and I

by d0gmeat



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Prisoners - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jake Gyllenhaal - Freeform, Prisoners, Prisoners 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gmeat/pseuds/d0gmeat
Summary: Detective Loki x Reader (Prisoners 2013)





	The Detective and I

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a self indulgent fic bc i just wanna fuck jake gyllenhaal esPECIALLY AS DETECTIVE LOKI-
> 
> but uh yea I’m kinda writing this for a friend who I’m sure will find this eventually and thank me :^)
> 
> yw u nasty

He always came.

He always sat at that same table.

He always ordered the same meal.

He always seemed so sad.

You weren’t sure of his name; all you knew was that he was a police detective who seemed to really enjoy Chinese food, either that or the diner was the cheapest and most convenient place to eat since it was a ten minute walk from the station where you assumed he must work. 

You brushed a few stray strands of dark hair that had fallen from beneath your cap back behind your ears and you approached his table with your notebook clutched tight in one hand and a pen in the other, though you needn’t have bothered- you had his order memorised by now.

“The usual?” You asked him with a warm smile as you came to a halt beside him and glanced down at him, blinking your long lashes at the sight of him squinting at his phone on the table before backing up ever so slightly. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were busy.” You said quickly whilst bowing your head apologetically, not that his eyes have left his phone screen to acknowledge your apology. “Just call me back over when you’re ready to order!” 

It was then that he finally glanced up from his phone, his dark eyes narrowed and head tilting ever so slightly in confusion, it seemed he hadn’t heard you at all. “Hm? Sorry, suppose I’m a little too wrapped up in this case... I’ll take my usual.” He murmured out, his voice low and gravelly as usual, though his eyes were missing their usual glimmer- this new case must be a tough one to have him looking so rough. His hair was tousled and the dark circles under his eyes were as black as coal, it definitely looked like he could use a break.

“Of course, no worries.” You replied, flashing him a quick yet mildly concerned smile before turning on your heel without another word to notify the chef that the detective was here for his usual meal. You paused however when you hear him thank you by name, it shouldn’t have startled you so considering the fact that you do wear a name badge and he comes in and is served by you at least once a week but this is the first time you’ve ever heard your name roll off of his tongue, you definitely liked the way it sounded.

A rosy blush warmed your cheeks and a rather bashful smile graced your lips as you head out to the kitchen to inform the chef, soon returning to the restaurant floor in case another guest requires seating. 

Unsurprisingly, it was still empty apart from the silent detective.

You couldn’t really imagine anyone risking the drive this late at night during a snow storm for some sub par Chinese food, yet for some odd reason, Detective Loki had still made at appearance. You gave your lower lip a light nibble before walking quietly towards him, leaning up against one of the nearby tables and taking a quick glance at him, only to be met with dark eyes staring back after a minute or so of watching as he rubbed a hand over the dusting of stubble along his jaw and squinted at his phone screen. “The snow seems to be getting heavier, are you gonna be okay getting home after your shift? I know you said you live nearby but the roads are pretty treacherous.” He said after a few rather awkward moments of silence.

You couldn’t quite believe he’d caught you staring at him.

Again.

You were equally surprised by the fact he had remembered you telling him that you lived nearby a good few weeks ago. You gave him a quick smile and a reassuring nod of your head. “I should be fine, it’s walking distance so I won’t be on the road at all.” You tell him and snuck a quick peak at the man who was still watching you closely, as if interrogating you, before you allow your eyes to travel to the thick flakes of snow descending from the night sky, adding to the dirty slush that has accumulated on the sidewalk outside. 

His brow furrowed and his eyes seem to follow yours to glance outside at the wintery scene, it was hard to believe that it was mid October. “You’re not walking home in that.” He stated before his gaze returned to you and his expression seemed to soften ever so slightly for just a moment. “What time does your shift finish? I’ll give you a lift home.” He said, his tone was smooth and warm; a drastic contrast to the weather outside, it made you smile a little. “You don’t have to do that, detective. It’s a very kind offer but I don’t finish until pretty late and I’d hate to make you wait around for me.” You tell him truthfully, you really do appreciate the offer though and it makes you wonder if he’s always this kind to waitstaff in restaurants, most people struggle to even give a tip yet here he was offering you a ride home. “I don’t mind waiting, it’s not like I’ve got anywhere better to be.” He responded before removing his phone from the tabletop and slipping it into his pants pocket before he glanced up, your eyes locking as the corners of his lips curled up into a handsome smile. “And call me David, technically I’m off duty so there’s no need for all the formal shit.” He told you, waving a hand dismissively as you opened your mouth to protest.

You quickly closed it.

“Alright then... If you really don’t mind waiting then a lift home would be great.” You said as your lips stretched into a giddy smile and your cheeks flushed a faint pink when he returned your smile and nodded his head. “Thank you, David.” You said sweetly whilst letting out a giggle, it felt strange calling him by his first name but you liked it- it made you feel pretty special to be on first name basis with such a successful detective, especially one as kind and handsome as Detective Loki.


End file.
